The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Callicarpa bodinieri and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kolmsqueen’. ‘Kolmsqueen’ represents a new cultivar of beautyberry; a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Callicarpa arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivar of Callicarpa with large white berries that is suitable as a garden plant.
The new Callicarpa originated from open pollination in June of 2009 of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Callicarpa from the Inventor's breeding program, designated as 715B. ‘Kolmsqueen’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2014 from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in February 2012 in Boskoop, The Netherlands under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.